Confusing Love
by alfredswift
Summary: Kau tau filosofi Mandoo? arranged-married! Kaisoo! Fluff!


**Title: Confusing Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo unyu-unyu**

**Length: Oneshoot 1690 W**

**Author: Alfred Swift**

**Hai… ini untuk Naztasya Eonni ^^ semoga suka eonnn ^^ dan reader-nim sekalian dan eonni, sorri untuk ketidak-puasannya yaa.. #akumahapaatuh**

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya sambil mendesah pelan, ia keluar lalu melangkah gontai kepintu rumah. "Ayah, Ibu, aku pulang" kata Jongin agak keras, ia melepas sepatunya, lalu menaruh jasnya disofa.

Ayah dan Ibunya pun keluar keruang tamu, dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajah mereka. Sejenak Jongin merasa bebannya sedikit merosot karena senyuman mereka, ia pun memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya dengan hangat. "aigoo~ betapa kurusnya Jongin kita sekarang. Apa kau sudah makan Jongin-ah?" Ibunya mengusap punggung Jongin dan berkata lembut, Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu menggeleng, "aku rindu masakan Ibu, jadi aku mengosongkan perutku malam ini". Ibunya tersenyum senang, "Chagi, kau juga belum makan bukan, kita makan bersama ya?, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" katanya pada Ayah Jongin.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Meja makan sudah dipenuhi dengan masakan Ibunya, tiba-tiba Ayah Jongin berdiri dan pergi kedapur, Jongin mengkerut bingung. Ayah Jongin kembali dengan beberapa mandoo dinampan, Jongin tertawa keras bersama Ibunya, "Ayah~".

"kau tau, dia membuatnya sendiri Jongin, sesuatu tidak pernah menjadi tua" kata Ibunya. Ayah Jongin tersenyum senang, "kau masih ingat filosofi mandoo itu?" tanya Ayah, Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Masalah ada pusatnya, seperti mandoo yang berpusat. Makanlah mandoomu dan kau akan melupakan masalahmu untuk sejenak" kata Ayahnya. Mereka kemudian tertawa lebar. Dan benar, untuk malam itu Jongin melupakan masalahnya.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Ayah dan Ibu Jongin mengantarkannya kekamar, kamar itu terasa sangat menyejukkan hatinya, membawa ia pada waktu yang indah, kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik pada Ayah dan Ibunya, "aku tau aku adalah seorang pria. Tapi untuk malam ini, bolehkah aku menjadi bayi kalian lagi?" kata Jongin. Ibu Jogin tersenyum ia menoleh pada Ayah Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca, Ayah Jongin mengangguk. Dan untuk malam itu juga, mereka tidur berbagi kehangatan, sebelum Jongin berbagi kehangatan dengan orang lain.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Pagi menjelang, Jongin memasang dasinya didepan kaca, tiba-tiba Ibunya datang masuk kekamarnya, membawakannya jas biru safir. Ibunya memasangkan jas itu padanya, "mereka sudah datang". Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ibunya membenarkan dasi dan jasnya,"maafkan kami jika kami menyakitimu Jongin-ah"kata Ibunya. Jongin masih tersenyum tipis, "apa yang menyakitiku? Aku bahagia hari ini, aku merasa benar-benar menjadi putra kalian". Ibunya lalu menangkup wajah Jongin dan mengecup keningnya, "semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Jongin-ah".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Diruang tamu sudah ada Ayahnya dan tamu yang mereka tunggu, keluarga Do. Ibu jongin mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Jongin sambil tersenyum haru. Mereka semua terlihat baik-baik saja, selain Do Kyungsoo, putra keluarga Do. Dia terlihat memaksakan diri. Tapi mereka tetap bersikap biasa saja, menyapa dan membungkuk menyampaikan salam.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

"Jongin, kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S3-mu bukan?, artinya kau sudah legal untuk membuka praktek kedokteranmu?" tanya Nyonya Do, setelah beberapa saat mereka berbasa-basi. Jongin mengangguk, "mungkin baru setengah tahun ini Nyonya Do, jadi kurasa aku masih di rumah sakit dulu". Nyonya tersenyum hangat, "panggil aku Ibu, Jongin". Dan Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, kudengar minggu depan kau akan merilis album debutmu?" Jongin mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan antaranya dan Kyungsoo, "ya" tapi Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya singkat. "aku akan menjadi penggemar pertamamu, hyung" Jongin tetap mencoba, "tapi sudah ada" dan Kyungsoo tetap menolaknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih judes seperti dulu ya? Bahkan dulu kau melempar Jongin dengan telur bebek" kata Ibu Jongin, kemudian mereka tertawa, satu lagi kecuali Kyungsoo, ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"aku berharap besok semua akan berjalan lancar, dan diatas semuanya aku berharap kebahagiaan anak-anak kita" Ayah Jongin berkata lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk dan berbisik, "kebahagiaan?, cih". Ayah Jongin melihatnya, ia hanya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "kebahagiaan Kyungsoo terutama".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Sebelum pergi Tuan Do menghampiri Jongin dan memberinya tatapan seorang Ayah padanya, "aku tau ini akan sulit Jongin, tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan Kyungsoo padamu".

Ayah Jongin juga menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, ingat filosofi mandoo?". Dan paling tidak, Kyungsoo memeluk Ayah Jongin, dan berkata "aku akan mencoba".

Pernikahan mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, teman masa kecil, yang menikah karena orang tua mereka. Tidak ada alasan tertentu, hanya saja, ada beberapa orang yang berbeda, seperti Tuan dan Nyonya Do ini, mereka menganggap semua orang memasang wajah palsu mereka, dan untuk hal ini mereka hanya percaya pada keluarga Kim Jongin.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

"Saya, Kim Jongin bersedia menjadi pasangan Do Kyungsoo dalam sedih dan senang, bersedia untuk belajar padanya, dan bersedia untuk berbagi dengannya, saya, Kim Jongin bersedia untuk hidup dan mati dengannya"

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Jongin di Seoul, karena rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja, dan juga kantor manajemen Kyungsoo dekat dengan apartemen itu.

Barang-barang mereka sudah dipindah ke apartemen itu, hanya saja mereka perlu menata barang-barang itu. Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut sejak awal, ia beberapa kali membanting barang-barangnya. "Kyungsoo-hyung!" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendatanginya dengan wajah masamnya, "menurutmu, kamar tidur pakai lampu kuning atau lampu putih?" Tanya Jongin, "astaga Jongin! Bisakah kau mengatakannya tanpa menyuruhku kemari?" omel Kyungsoo lalu berlalu, "jadi, putih atau kuning?" Tanya Jongin lagi. "kuning, hitam!" teriak Kyungsoo. "kuning atau hitam?". "Jongin-hitam! Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu!".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

"Jongin-ah!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin, "ya, hyung!" jawab Jongin tanpa mendatanginya, "menurutmu foto pernikahan itu dipasang dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam lama, "kurasa kau menyukainya kalau itu dipasang dikamar mandi?". Kyungsoo tertawa keras, "Jongin-ah, kau tipeku!" teriaknya. Jongin tersenyum simpul, "apapun untukmu hyung" katanya pelan.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

"pfft! Hyung!" Jongin menahan tawanya, melihat Kyungsoo memakai kaos tanpa lengan milik Jongin yang nampak sangat kebesaran pada Kyungsoo. "kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Jongin melepas kemejanya, ia kemudian memakai kaos yang berukuran sama dengan yang dipakai Kyungsoo, "lihat, kau terlalu berlebihan hyung". "apanya?". "kau, aku boleh mengatakannya? Kau seperti kacang" jawab Jongin. "oh" Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya.

Tapi Jongin adalah teman masa kecil dan ia hafal, "sini hyung pukul aku, aku tidak mau kau kejar, kau begitu menakutkan" ia berlutut didepan Kyungsoo, dan memang, Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan gantungan pakaian yang ia temukan dikardus. Jongin terduduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "hyung kau berusaha membunuh seseorang?". "tidak karena aku tau seorang dokter tidak akan duduk diam jika akan mati".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Setelah beberapa lama mereka membereskan barang-barang itu, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Sementara itu Kyungsoo berbaring disana, kakinya ia taruh dipaha Jongin, "pijatkan aku, tolong". Jongin tersenyum nakal, ia menyikut paha Kyungsoo, "seperti ini?". "aww! yak, Jjong-jjong!" Kyungsoo menyepak perut Jongin, "Hyung! Aww!" Jongin membalas mencubit perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri, dan dengan mata membunuhnya ia menyergap Jongin disofa itu, ia berada diatas dan Jongin dibawah. Kalau dia menyadari betapa manis mereka, dan iya, mereka adalah cinta.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengambil cuti dipekerjaan mereka, jadi pagi itu mereka tidak kemana-mana. "hyung, bisa kau membuat mandoo?" tanya Jongin pagi itu. "Tidak" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. "Oh" Jongin hanya melengos membiarkan jawaban itu. Dan ia mulai membuat mandoo itu sendiri, dan disana, Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung Jongin, dan mempertanyakan hatinya.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan omelan Kyungsoo dan tawa Jongin. Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia tidak membenci Jongin atau apapun, tapi ia nyaman untuk untuk tetap marah pada kenyataan.

"hyung, suatu saat bisakah kita saling mencintai?" tanya Jongin suatu malam, ia memainkan tangan Kyungsoo yang ia angkat menunjuk langit-langit. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, Jongin tertawa, "hyung, suatu saat bisakah kau membuatkanku mandoo?". Kyungsoo mencubit perut perut Jongin, Jongin mengaduh namun pada akhirnya tertawa.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin seluruhnya, "Jjong-jjong, kau hobi makan, tapi kenapa kau tidak gendut?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menusuk perut Jongin degan jari telunjuknya, Jongin tertawa, "bagaimana aku bisa gendut jika aku selalu memikirkan dirimu". Kyungsoo menyentil kening Jongin dengan keras, "ha-ha, tidak lucu" kata Kyungsoo sarkatik.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Pagi itu Jongin memandang heran pada Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo masih meringkuk didalam selimut pada jam itu, biasanya Kyungsoo yang akan membangunkannya. Ia melihat kalender, 11 Januari, tidak ada tanggal merah. Jongin membuka selimut Kyungsoo, dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo meringkuk kedinginan dan keringat yang membasahi dahinya, "hyung…".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

"siapa Kai, Ibu?" Jongin menelpon Nyonya Do untuk menanyakan itu, Nyonya Do terkesiap, "Jongin, sekarang tanggal sebelas?" tanya Nyonya Do, "ya" jawab Jongin. "aku akan kesana Jongin, jaga Kyungsoo untukku".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Nyonya Do mengusap sayang dahi Kyungsoo, "terimakasih Jongin, mungkin jika ia sendiri, ini akan semakin parah". Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin, "ini hanya demam biasa Nyonya Do, tapi ini seperti sebuah trauma". Nyonya Do tersenyum lemah, "dia mengigau 'Kai' bukan?". Jongin menoleh pada Nyonya Do, lalu mengangguk, "siapa Kai?".

"kau tidak ingat kejadian sewaktu kalian Sekolah Dasar dulu? Saat Kyungsoo mendorong dirimu kesungai?".

"dulu, Kyungsoo memanggilmu Kai. Kyungsoo mendorongmu, kau hampir mati saat itu, saat itu adalah sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Saat kau hampir benar-benar hanyut, orang orang disana hanya memandangimu dengan tatapan kasihan itu, aku sangat-sangat membencinya, sungguh".

"dan Ayahmu, dia pada akhirnya yang menyelamatkanmu, dan menyelamatkan kami. Kau tau, kami hampir mati jantungan. Dan ya, Kyungsoo tidak ingat kalau Kai adalah kau. Jadi setiap 11 Januari ia kan mengingat kejadian itu, dia membunuh Kai".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Beberapa lama kemudian Nyonya Do pun pergi setelah mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin, karna memang, Nyonya Do benar-benar percaya pada keluarga Kim.

Jongin terus mengecupi tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin itu, "aku tidak mati hyung, aku masih disini". Kyungsoo terbagun, "Ibu…". Tapi ia hanya menemukan Jongin disana, "Kai…" yang tersenyum padanya.

Jongin menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya, dan terus tersenyum padanya, Kyungsoo hanya memandangi Jongin. Ia antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia antara percaya dan tidak percaya, ia antara cinta pada Jongin dan Kai. "aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-hyung".

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Sebuah badai pasti ada pelangi disana, karena sesuatu pasti indah pada waktunya, "Kai~" Kyungsoo datang dari belakang sofa dan membisikkan panggilan itu ditelinga Jongin. Jongin pun langsung menegang 'ingin bermain sesuatu, sayang~~' goda Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo menyetel musik dihpnya, EXO-Playboy. Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan kedepannya dan menari disana. Menggoyangkan pantat dan pahanya yang indah, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang memakai jeans super ketat dan kaos yang kedodoran itu, Jongin benar-benar turn-on.

**KAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOOKAISOO**

Kyungsoo menyelesikan tariannya dengan satu kedipan nakal pada Jongin, "bagaimana, Kai sayang~?".

"bisakah kau duduk dipangkuanku, Kyungsoo?". Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk di member yang tegang milik Jongin. "kau sudah tau Kyungsoo~" bisik Jongin, "aku ingin membuat Jong Soo yang lain~" lanjutnya menggoda. Jongin mejilat sedutif telinga Kyungsoo.

"Papa… Mama… Jong Soo pulang!" suara para nenek menginterupsi mereka. "Omona!" para kakek menutup mata cucu mereka. "kalian sudah berencana membuat lagi?".

**I am Done cucu ku T.T, jelek bukannn…. Tapi sejelek-jeleknya, reviewlah… **


End file.
